Livenda-Gurcistan War
Civilian casualties 43 | casualties3 = | notes = }} The Livenda-Gurcistan war was a conflict taken place in northern Livenda. Most of the battle was taken place in the snow covered Seal Mountains, and is therefore often called the Livendian Winter War. Background Gurcistan has always been a diversed nation, and most of it's leaders agreed on that the best way to unite the people is to find a common enemy. President and formerly General Ahmed Molla went one step further that most others, he planned to attack and fight the largest colonial power in the area, Livenda The war starts On December 20, the Gurcistan fleet too positions on the northern coast of Livenda. Their goal was the land a force to capture the strategically important missile-base Base Gustav in the Seel mountains. The troops setup camp on the beach and then started to march towards the base throught the deep snow. The generals had planned to attack the camp while the snowstorms in the mountains would make it impossible for the Base Gustav to send for aid, but thay had not counted on that their own fores had no experience of snow combat, most of them came from the desert land of Central Gurcistan. The fronts of war Gustav Front Mount Gustav was the low mountain on which the base laid on. The Gurcish forces advanced on the open northern side which was not hard to climb. However, the defensive force of Base Gustav spotted them. As they could not send for aid, they manned the defensive positions on the hill. When the Gurcish had almost climbed half the mountain, he Livendian artillery fired at them killing hundreds of soldiers in a few seconds, the avalanches caused by the canons helped killing even more. The Gurcish however had superiority in numbers and they continued the storming. After short but intensive battles the Livendians where forced to retreat to higher ground. When the Gurcish force had almost reached the base, the defenders managed to secure the defences on the top of the mountain. Between the Gurcistan force and the base was several hundreds of meters of open land, and every Gurcistan that sat his foot on the ground was shot dead by the machine guns positioned on the top. The Gurcish answered by digging in on their position and using the captured artillery to shoot at the Livendians, in an effort to open a hole in their defence. This front stayed for the rest of the war in Livenda, only interrupted by sudden attacks by the Livendians that moved the front down the mountain before the Gurcish took back their lost territory. Sige Front When the first attacks on the Gustav Front had failed, the gurcish force splitted in an effort to surround the Livendians. One of these forces tried to climb the Sige hillsideof the Gustav mountain. But a small outpost stood in their way, and the gurcish had to encounter the Livendian ski-troops. The gurcish troops where much slower in the snow and the ski-troops slided past them while shooting down gurcs before they could open fire at them. However, the gurcistan forces encountered the attacks by digging down into the snow. There they could lie in safety while they shot at the Livendians. Finally Livenda took the front by using artillery, the gurcs where blown out of their cover, and was brutally slaughtered by the Livendian while trying to run away. The battles of SIge front is conted as the bloodiest through the entire campaign Under Construction Category:Wars Category:Wars of Livenda